familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
An Unlikely Match
An Unlikely Match is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on January 20, 1995. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. At the end a lost episode that they were say that Andre was killed car accident. Plot Urkel learns that a bully (Lamont Bentley) has become stricken with leukemia, due to smoking cigarettes. Urkel does the right thing and puts aside the past and, with Laura's help, stages a bone marrow drive to save the bully's life. Meanwhile, Harriette wants to get new furniture for the living room, despite the fact that it'll cost $3,000 to do so. Carl, in his usual skinflint form, learns from his boss Capt. Savage that he could get furniture for cheap at a police auction. Harriette is displeased with it and eventually Carl agrees to get their old furniture back. Synopsis Carl is vacuuming the house when Urkel shows up with his new invention the Urkel McVacpipes, an invention which fuses a vacuum and bag pipes. It works for a few seconds and then explodes, causing him to be mad and Steve says Look what you did. When Harriette decides she wants to redo the living room and she begins measuring right away. Carl as usual complains about it and asks for a second opinion from both Eddie and Waldo who was borrowing the washer and dryer to do their laundry. Both guys both agree with her that the living room needs to be redecorated and Eddie mentions that their current furniture would look better in their apartment than in the house. He and Waldo leave and Harriette manages to get a budget down to $3,000. Carl is shocked by the price and demands she lowers the budget to a more manageable price. Harriette counters she already cut the budget down to a manageable price. They fight once again as Carl adamantly tells her there is no way he's paying $3,000 to decorate the living room. In the boys bathroom, Urkel has been brushing his teeth until he's picked on by the leader of a group for a long time. Steve is insulted and disgusted that Andre and his buddies are smoking in the bathroom. Urkel and him exchange insults until he has ordered his buddies to give him an annual swirlie. They guys leave laughing and Steve is wet. The next day, Carl gets a surprise visit from Captain Savage who advises him to go to the police auction for new furniture after he reveals how much he really paid for his Porsche. Carl is excited that he sees it as an alternate opinion to get the room decorated at a cheap price that his common sense to discuss it over with Harriette is overruled by it. At Vanderbuilt High School, Urkel and Laura were on their way to their lockers when they see one of Andre's buddies, Roscoe, in the hallway. Steve mentions that he's not afraid and confronts him about what happens and that he should tell him that he's all swirl and no action. However, when he discovers that from Roscoe that Andre has leukemia, Steve decides to do the right thing and put his differences aside by helping him out. On month later, he redecorates the living room with the furniture from previous criminals. However much to his dismay, Harriette hates it and demands that he gets rid of it right away. When Carl refuses and tells her that he only paid $300 for it. She confines him to the living room and sleeping the couch because that's all the action he's going to get. In the school's hallway, Urkel and Laura puts together a bone marrow drive and encourage the African American students(18 or older) to help register and contribute by being a donor. Several students signs up right away after being encouraged by Steve. The bone marrow ended up being a success, which saves Andre's life. Later on at the Winslow Home, Carl started to have second thought about buying the furniture that he got from the police auction. He admitted to Harriette that he should've thought with his better judgment and decides to get their old furniture back from Eddie's apartment. Eventually, both she and Carl agree to do it a piece of furniture at a time. The next day at the school, Urkel has problems with the napkin dispenser in the boys bathroom as he struggles to stop it, only to get a dirty look from a student. Seconds later Andre shows up to talk to him about what he did for him. Steve admitted the reason why he did the bone marrow drive was because it was about saving his life and besides if he was dead, then no one would take his money. Andre admitted that Urkel was his angel wearing suspenders and offers him a chance to give him a swirlie. Steve says it looks tempting, but it not his style. Andre offers to buy Urkel lunch and a chair with his friends. The two become friends. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Sherman Hemsley as Captain Marion Savage * Lamont Bentley as Andre * Benny Grant as Student * Andrea White as Volenteer * Terence Matthews as Rsocoe Trivia * Lamont Bentley guest stars in this episode. He is best known for playing Hakeem Campbell in the TV series, Moesha. Jo Marie Payton guest starred on the show as Kakeem's mother. Kellie Shanygne Williams and Darius McCrary also made appearances on Moesha. Kellie played Moesha's cousin and Darius played the ex-boyfriend of Hakeem's love interest in the first season. * This episode ends with a public service announcement about leukemia from Jaleel White and Kellie Shanygne Williams, the second PSA to be made by them after the one from The Gun. However, this announcement is cut out in syndication, but can be found on the season six DVD. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six